


Pink means forever

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi finally meet their adopted daughter.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pink means forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing instead of watching the superbowl. I hope you like it!

* * *

“There they are, sweetheart.”

Kaede’s heart leaped in her chest as she eyed the lone booth in the corner of the restaurant where Shuichi was pointing. The adoption agent they had become close with sat with a young girl they had only seen pictures of (but had already fallen in love with), who was coloring with crayons. The woman met Kaede’s eyes and leaned in to whisper something to the girl, who then looked up from her coloring towards Kaede and Shuichi as they came over to the booth. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Saihara?” the agent asked, getting a nod from both of them before offering a warm smile. “I’d like you to meet your daughter.”

“Hi,” the little girl said, smiling at the pair of them, before her eyes landed on the rose bouquet in Kaede’s hands. “Those are pretty flowers.”

“Hello. They’re for you, sweetie,” Kaede said, sliding into the booth right next to the girl. She handed the roses off to the girl, who immediately brought them to her nose to take a whiff. 

“Mm, they smell so good!” she said. “Thank you, mommy.”

Tears immediately sprung to Kaede’s eyes, and she brought a hand up to cover a sob. 

“Do you know what pink roses mean?” Shuichi asked the girl, who shook her head. 

“Pink means forever,” Kaede managed between her tears, turning her body to give the girl a big hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
